The Chaotic Guardian of Beacon
by Rylan The Prototype
Summary: What happens when you get a dimesion traveler's inasinty come to life and accdientally unleash creatures from the negative energy of natrue in the world of Remnant? Well the same thing you get normally but more upper in scale then you would normally think. New Grim species. Many changes will happen to the new hunters and huntress of Beacon Academy. And other hijinks in store.
1. Prologue

Ch Prologue:The end of a war but a beginning of something new

* * *

 **RylanThePrototype:Hello everyone this is….ah you can read the damn name next to the title of the story. Anyways everyone I'm back once again with a third story for you to read and hopefully start work once again in the fanfiction business. So sorry for the leave in absence for so long but life and school problems had been kicking my ass left and right like it was a dbz battle on steroids. Ahem. But hey I'm back now….hopefully anyways time for bring out our very special guess today and that would be Ruby Rose team leader of RWBY also is from the first ever successful American 3d anime Rwby!(takes out a button and presses it making her appear next to me)…..god I realized how confusing that sounds now.**

 **Ruby:uhhhhh who are you and what's going on?**

 **RylanThePrototype:My names RylanThePrototype or Rylan for short and what's happening here is that I'm making a RWBY fanfiction story.**

 **Ruby:A story!? Oooooooh come on, come on, tell me, tell me about it.**

 **RylanThePrototype:Uh Ruby look up for a second**

 **Ruby:Why?(looks up) there's nothing there other than wo-OH MY GOD!Why is there words up in the sky, wait minute is that a title of the story up there to?**

 **RylanThePrototype:yes and all will be explain soon but first please read this out loud for a second(hands a Ruby a piece of paper)**

 **Ruby:uuuummmm okay?(looks at the writing) The following is a fan-based fanfiction. Rwby is owned by Monty Oum and Roster Teeth please support the official release. So need sending in the lawyers if you do Ruby may not get any more cookies….NUUUUUUUU DON'T TAKE AWAY MY COOKIES! TwT**

 **RylanThePrototype:well you heard her people, don't send the damn lawyers after me please for the love of god but anyways….ON WITH THE NEW STORY!(presses a button and the fourth wall vanishes)**

* * *

"Talking **"=what do you think**

 _*think, think, think*_ **=Thoughts**

" _ **Ice Flower"**_ **=Announcing attack name**

" **GRAAAAAAWH!"=Grim or demonic voice, take your pick**

 _[LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!]_ **=Time skips, jump cuts, or places/time/date... really depends on what is written in there**

 **{fourth wall says hello}** =yeah there won't be a lot those here but just in case though….

* * *

 _[Setember 5, 1927- June 25, 1933 five years of the Great War in Remnant]_

The world of Remnant was plunder into chaos and bloodshed for many years' men, women, and even children had perished due to the needlessly act of violence. The four kingdoms who were once in peace with each other all of a sudden had begun to attack each other due to their jealously to their neighboring Kingdom's land. From the upper north kingdom Atlas, it wasn't the need to prove who was the strongest military power and more resources no, it was the desire to gain more land to produce more soldiers and equipment even they have to take it by force. Mistral the kingdom in the east is a proud warrior type kingdom always ready for a fight at a moment's notice sadly however the kingdom was not well stock on resources to make weapons or defenses. Seeing how though Atlas was the holder of vast knowledge and resources to make weapons and defensives they had targeted the kingdom of north to take the advance technology for themselves. The kingdom of the west know as Vacuo is a harsh and grueling land know to have the most hottest and driest deserts. This made water and food very scarce for the kingdom in doing so Vacuo had decided to target the nearest kingdom to privilege food and drink so their people would survive the harsh desert, they even may have thought of taking over the kingdom and move there for better.

Now the last kingdom the one in the middle of the entire bloodshed was no better than the kingdom of Vale. Once a peaceful and civilized kingdom who owned massive amount of land, food, and water for the kingdom to prosper, though having both Vacuo and Atlas targeting the kingdom along with Mistral whose original target was Atlas but now also attacking the citizens of Vale. Turned the once peaceful people of the middle kingdom into battle harden warriors. Sadly though the new soldiers of Vale had never battle before and were vastly easy to attack by larger groups of the other three kingdoms. But one thing that Vale was known for and that was for quickly adapting to change. By the time that war kept going the citizens of Vale had finally had harden by the scene of death.

Five years.

Five very long grueling years had passed during the war each kingdom was on their last knees. Wither it was the morale and lack of resources to continuing the fight, Vacuo. The fact that there were more casualties then incepted and had no way of keeping up the wounded, Mistral. Then there the scarcity of manpower to create even larger scales of weaponry and fight on the battlefield, Atlas. Finally theirs was the scarred lands filled with so much death and destruction that made many people heartbroken at the loss of their loved ones and their hand work on keeping the land prosper, Vale.

Everyone thought today was going be the last strike on each other. Each kingdom was going put their last all for the last standing fight against each other. And neither side was going to stop in till there last breath.

That was the plan at first but fate had different in store for the four kingdoms. At the moment as the four kingdoms were fighting for the last time two other warriors were duking it out in anther realm separate from this one. And soon both warriors would appear and make many life changes for the people of Remnant for good and for the worst.

 _[In between the void of time and space]_

A void filled to the brim of light and darkness that intertwine over and over again and what looked like blue crystal pillars that assemble in rows and looked a bit destroyed. Each pillar held countless of portals to other worlds acting as a barrier to keep them away from each other. This is where very few people or creatures can go to when traveling to different worlds and can interact with them. Or in very rare cases battle in when one side believes they may destroy the world they live in when another opponent is equal in terms of power that can devastate worlds. Yet in doing so may put other worlds in risk of become collaterals.

Sadly though a fight has already broken out by inside this void of time and space. The two warriors fighting inside this world have been in a deadlock combat for what feels like a century for them. Yet the real truth is that this two people have been fighting only for a week.

" **GRAH**!" yelled out a figured covered in a grey cloak that looked torn and blood covered as he was sent flying by a red energy blast and slamming into a pillar of crystal.

Going to the person who shot the energy attack was a young teen who looked no more than seventeen or eighteen. His height was about 6ft 7in and he was covered mostly in wounds that haven't healed properly showing they were turning into more scars on his body only piece of clothing he had was just torn blue jeans and red and white sneakers. His hair was red with black highlights and was always in a permanent flaming spiky hairstyle. His eyes were a different color the left eye being red and the right being blue showing tiredness and lack of any form of sleep but still looked alert and ready. The most distinct feature on his face was a scar running down his left eye and a scar to his chin with anther scar crossing it on his cheek. This man's name was Rylan Prototype

Panting the young looking teen looked at his downward opponent and hopped he was down for the count. _*Come on that HAD to end him even I would finally be out cold for a while. But knowing my luck though….*_

Before he could finished that thought however the grey cloaked figured came bursting out of the crystal pillar that he was sent flying into. Looking closer to Rylan's opponent he was surrounded by a dark blue aura with sickly green wisps coming of the edges. He looked to be the same age as Rylan even his face resembled him to his height though was 6ft, 7in smaller than Rylan. His clothes consisted of a torn grey cloak and baggy cargo pants that look like they have been through a blender. Like Rylan as well he was litter with wounds and scars from their long fight. His hair being spiky as well long reaching all the way near his back was dirty silver with green highlights. What was the weirdest thing about him were his eyes they were different than other eyes. The sclera was jet black while his irises were bright purple that held the look of insanity and tiredness. On the left topside of his head is a kanji of 'Insanity' craved on onto his head. This man name was Shiro Kishin or known by Rylan, his insanity taking form out his body.

" **Hehehe what's wrong you thought that would finally do me in? Tch you have absolutely no idea wrong you are then. Remember I was created by you!** _ **Madness Wave**_ " Yelled out Shiro as he sent a wave of razor sharp black energy at Rylan.

Gritting his teeth in anger Rylan quickly brought his hand up and surrounds it by red energy. " _ **Blaze Tornado!**_ " Sending out a fiery tornado to Shiro's attack was able to drill right through it making the wide arc attack to spilt apart and hit the two pillars that were beside Rylan.

 _*Shit! If this keeps up we might destroy this place and if that happens nothing will be left but another big fuckin bang!*_ Thought Rylan worriedly as he now realized the delicate situation he was in. Yet that was foolish mistake as he took his eyes off Shiro long enough to receive an axe kick to his skull. Sending him downwards.

" **Hey don't space out weakling or you might die!** " taunted the being of Rylan's insanity as he flied at high speeds to give out a crushing sucker punch to Rylan's stomach. This sent the teen hurdling towards the same crystal pillar that was hit by Shiro's _**Madness Wave**_. Before he crashed into the pillar he spun around and planted his feet on the broken pillar so he didn't gain anymore damage.

Then quickly Rylan sprang off the pillar and then surrounded himself with lightning giving him more speed then normally and yelled out, " _ **Lightning Meteor!**_ "

Before Shiro could even stop the attack he was tackled by Rylan's head connecting his stomach. What came next to Shiro were fast combinations of punches and kicks empowered by lightning coursing through Rylan's body increasing his speed and reflexes. Stopping suddenly in mid combo Rylan gathered massive of amounts of lightning into his right and looked straight at Shiro. " _ **Electro Megaton:Fist!**_ "

Throwing the punch connecting to Shiro's face let out a thunderous roar of lightning shooting around and the screams of agony from Shiro. What Rylan forgot to count on what was the initial shockwave and the fact Shiro was sent flying at mach speeds into a portal of unknown origins. Now this was a very bad thing for Rylan seeing how he just sent his insane counterpart hurling into a portal he knew two things now. One was that he now had chase after him and end him quickly before he caused any causalities or worse. The last one was that when Rylan entered into a world he had to stay inside said world for god knows how long so he hope he can get in and out fast enough before he gets trapped.

And like that he had jinxed himself once again.

 _[Back at the world of Revnant's Great War Joshua Arc's P.O.V]_ **{hey I had to Monty never mention Jaune's great-great-grandpa name yet so…yeah he got one now }**

My name is Joshua Arc, aged thirty-four standing approximately 6ft wearing a normal standard Vale knight armor with no helmet and having messy blonde hair with the dullest of blue eyes. I used to be a regular famer like everyone here at Vale was and my eyes showed more brightness, but that was before the war. Now I'm Joshua Arc a knight who now serves for Vale in this 'Great War' which many people call it now. I have seen many friends and friends of family died before my eyes in this god forsaken war. I had to kill many of enemies with my sword and shield which called Crocea Mors a befitting name would some say but now I don't think so.

It's been so long since this damn war ever started at times I wonder how I manage to survive every opponent I have come across. For Kami's sake I was never meant for fighting a war at all but here I am with my sword and shield. Fighting off as many enemies I come across so I can see my family once again. But what the council members have said sadly we are at the breaking point of mentality and resources.

As I sigh at the memory of hearing that news on how our once beloved kingdom know as Vale was such a happy and peaceful land. Was now at the pinnacle of losing I couldn't help but try to remember the good times. The happy memories of working with friends on the farms or chatting about gossip that pops up here and there between the kingdoms. Yet as I try to reminisce those good times I had to quickly dodge a sword that almost severed my head.

"Hold still you damn Valesman!"shouted my opponent who was covered in almost no armor at all but had many bandages that were bloody which this young fool's wounds had opened up. A warrior of Vacuo some of us have been able to describe of them for years now as they had very little armor but knew how to fight till they died.

Sighing even more to myself I surrounded my sword in aura then quickly as I can slice through the injured man's chest cutting his heart in half as well in the process giving him a quick and painless death. As I looked down at the dead body I couldn't help but give a quick prayer as I would normal do when I kill. It helps to keep me sane and ease the quilt of killing another human being.

As I start walking towards where the battlefield of our soon to be last battle with all four kingdoms to be held. With Crocea and Mors in ready in case more enemies show up I heard a loud thunderous noise coming from the east. Most peculiar seeing how there hasn't been a cloud all day and even night. But what was worse is that in that particular is where the battle is being held at. Which gave me chills down my spine as I soon felt an extremely powerful aura though it may feel weak it still felt strong. But what got me on edge most was how much bloodlust and insanity said aura user was sending out and that can never be a good sign.

Pouring aura into my legs I start making a mad dash towards the east hoping I can get there in time and protect my friends and the people of Vale from this vile threat.

 _[At Ground Zero where Shiro had landed]_

Shiro was in the ground where he was slowly getting up and coughing up some blood from the massive damage he taken from Rylan's technique " **God….Damn it….I forgot how much that hurt…that** _ **Electro Megaton**_ **of his still can send me that far….wait where am I now?** " Realizing now that he wasn't in the void anymore but in another world.

Slowly his mouth formed into a smile then into a full blown crazy smile with him laughing like a maniac the he shouted, " **YOU DAMN IDIOT RYLAN! HEHEHEHAHAHAHA! That fuckin attack not only send me to a world but to a world where it's steami- no thriving on so much negative energy to replenish me!** " Laughing even more now that he can adsorb the negative energy world for his own power but sadly was stopped when he saw he was surrounded by what looks like four different groups of armies and they were staring at him.

Shiro slowly getting pissed off looked at them and yelled, " **What ya bastards want!?** " This got mixed reactions of each faction leader and warriors some looked at him slightly awe, shocked, angered, or the last one Shiro liked the most. Fear. In Shiro's eyes humans were beneath him no matter if they had powers or not they were just small and weak like an ant but hey. It didn't mean he wouldn't 'hear' them out and THEN killed them off in his crazy way. So let's see where this would go.

"Who are you and how did you survive such a fall from the heavens? Are you a fallen angel?" Said a man dressed in all white robed armor and carrying a silver rapier by his side which in Shiro's opinion was an eye sore to look at.

" **Hmmmm a fallen angel? Nope okay next dumb question from one of you guys?** " stated Shiro in a bored like tone but held mischievous intent.

A tanned woman wearing what appear to be some makeshift leather and steel armor and holding double ended scythe making Shiro like the woman's weapon of choice walked up and said, "If not of an angel then what are you?" Before Shiro could say anything however a man wearing red and white civilian clothes with little armor attach on him and which towered over Shiro by a mere foot and a half. He also had a great sword in his hand and aimed it towards the insane duplicate of Rylan.

"It's simple then his gifted with massive amounts of aura and was able to survive a fall but I'm sure even he must feel how serious his injuries are now." Smirked the giant as he had a prideful smirk on his face one which Shiro was going to be extremely happy to rip off and shove it down the giant's throat and rip his stomach and heart out.

" **Well then if you think these little wounds will keep me from killing you ya damn ant then you got another thing coming.** " After Shiro finished saying that he releases a large amount of his energy sending out massive amounts of bloodlust and insanity that could be felt to the entire capital of Vale. Everyone started to visible shake from the amount of Aura this monster was emitting and how cold it was. " **So who wants to die first!?** " Unknown to Shiro though with the amount of negative energy he was unleashing he had caused something to be created by this world's negative energy.

Everyone slowly back away as black masses of what appear to be creatures with bone like structures sticking on them like armor started to form out the ground and surround Shiro like it was his own personal army. They looked like wolves and bears but more demonic and soulless in nature. Though the minute Shiro realized what he had created by sheer accident he couldn't help but smirk.

" **Guess who's got an army now bitches! Now then hmmmm. What to call my new army of negative creatures?** " as Shiro looked at the negative beasts his mind finally clicked and grinned " **Grimm…ATTACK THE HUMANS AND EAT THEIR FLESH AND BONES!** " commanded the insane teen as his personal army roared in agreement and started to attack the four kingdoms' armies.

Ever thing had gone to hell for an instant. Everyone thought that they were able out match this new species called Grimm in numbers and their aura abilities giving them enough advantage. Oh how wrong they were so fast people were getting slaughtered left and right and few who got lucky and killed one Grimm more took its place and attack more fiercely.

This was the scene that Joshua Arc had stumble upon when he finally reached to the battlefield seeing all four kingdoms fighting black creatures that look demonic in nature and even felt negative energy radiating off the insane looking teen that was in middle.

"What in heaven's name is going on here?"Joshua said out loud as he watched his allies die left and right by the creatures. "Whatever is happening I need to help them now!" His eyes glowing blue with his Aura surrounding his body took off without knowing that he had activated something deep within his soul. As he got near the battle a Grimm had turned to see Joshua charging and decided to kill the human now.

" **RWOAR!** " cried out the bear looking Grimm as it raised its claws to swipe at the human but was stop as an ethereal hand of green energy had grabbed the creature's hand then crush it the second Joshua stabbed right through the Ursua's head. Joshua watching as the ethereal hand threw the demonic bear to the other Grimm was shocked but soon harden himself as he felt this hand was somehow connect with him and knew it would help.

"I have no idea how this happening but…If this helps me save everyone I care about then I shall…..I shall use it to the best of my abilities!" yelled out the Arc knight with new vigor as he started to charge in the heat of battle.

 _[Meanwhile with Shiro]_

Shiro was mad no scratch that he was downright angry now his new army was beating these pathetic humans with ease then one guys showed up out of nowhere and now is taking them down with the ease. What further pissed him off more was this new human had a strange ability that called upon an ethereal hand and aided him even more in the battle. What's even worse in the insane boy's head is that this new human's ability using growing not only stronger but evolving faster into something and in no way in hell he'll allow that.

" **Sorry ya blonde old man but you're cramping this game of death for me, so do me a favor and** " as Shiro summoned icy blue flames in hand he aimed it at his target and shouted " **DIE!** _ **Phlame Explosion!**_ **"** As he shout a massive ball of light blue flame towards him not only did he hit some other humans and Grimm but the aftermath showed ether skin turn black and nonmoving or had shriveled up husks and turning to ash the second later.

Joshua seeing the attack aiming towards him raised his ethereal hand to stop it only to be pushed back by its immense strength. _*This is not good if I don't stop this then he'll be able wipe a good portion of the armies.*_ Thought the blonde Arc as he was working up a sweat to keep the attack at bay but to no avail.

"Looks like this may be…the end…."

"Not if I can help it!"shouted a new voice that Joshua never heard before followed by a shout of something else only to a see a massive fireball hitting the blue one canceling each other out.

Shiro now eyes widen in both fear and anger couldn't believe he was stopped once again by his sane half! " **Why did you have to appear now! If just a minute later and this blonde asshole be dead!"**

Joshua looked around for his savior only to see him flying next to him looking the worse for wear he even look identical to the insane boy. Joshua sighed mentally and hoped this young man was on his side. "Hey you okay?" Said Rylan as he looked at Joshua

Joshua smiling slightly he answered back to the dual eye color teen, "For the time being I shall be fine."

"Good let me handle him from here on end you worried about this creatures he created"stated Rylan

Joshua couldn't help but smirk, "Don't have to tell me twice! Go on and kick that hooligan's ass!" and with that said Joshua rejoined the fight against the Grimm.

Rylan just gave the man a thumbs up and kept a stern look aimed right at Shiro who was giving the same look back at Rylan tenfold. Both titans started to fly higher into the sky in till they reach to the point that no one would be in there way.

"Shall we end this Shiro?"Rylan asked

" **Let's end right here and now! Rylan!** " screamed out Shiro as he turned whatever power to full blast and becoming surround by a blue and green sphere of aura. Rylan doing the same surround himself with his own energy that was red with blue highlights. Once both fighters felt ready they charged at each other making a massive explosion of white upon impact blinding humans and Grimm alike from massive surge of two energies colliding not able of letting anyone see the outcome of the fight.

 _[80 years later; July 23,2013in the streets of Vale at night]_

We see a familiar teen wearing a red and black jacket with a hoodie on his lower face is a face mask that is black and white with a spinning vortex in to the middle of the mask, also is wearing a black shirt with a picture of a demon skull with two swords going through its head in purple color, has dark blue jeans with a silver chain connected to the loops where a belt would be placed ,wearing black and white combat sneakers, and has grey and black fingerless gloves on. _*God…I can't believe it's been eighty years already ever since that battle. The world of Remnant has changed massively over the years I thought after that war was over everything would turn to normal but sadly it didn't.*_ Rylan thought as he looked up at the shatter moon and sweatdropped a bit as it was one of many changes from the war. Another one was the Grimm even though Shiro was defeated somehow the creatures he created hadn't fully vanish but instead had become their own identity.

Hell they started to multiple and evolve like any other creature here the problem was that so many of them were relentless like their creator. A lot of people thought it was just nature getting back at them for abusing their gifts that nature had bestowed upon them. Sadly though like Rylan always said it takes two to tango and Shiro had helped creating these creatures from the negativity that heavily surrounded around nature. Now the problem was where did the bastard version of his insanity go and run off to after that fight?

Before Rylan could think more on the past his mind started to remind him to focus on the next task at hand. Taking out a piece of paper he looked at it and then looked at the building in front of him that looked worn down and abandon.

"So this where Beacon's entry exam would be held for me….Assholes" Rylan muttered as he walked inside. Even though eighty years have based and that people of Remnant have made much advancement of weapons, technology, and resources. Though there was one thing that Rylan always know that would never change and that any high schools that make students into warriors always have jackass ways of entering in.

This reason why he said this is because right now he was staring at two giant robotic knights yet these were called Atlas's Giant Armors or to Rylan the tin man on steroids.

"So they send you two as Beacon's entry test well then." As Rylan slowly raised his arm out he made a regular katana appear through thin air and stared at the two robots with boredom. "Let's get this over so I can use you as spare parts."

And with that the two robots charged at their opponent with blades held high as Rylan grabbed the handle of his sword. In a blink of a second Rylan was right behind of two robots and holding out his blade out shown it had been drawn out. Sighing to himself the blade slowly start to chip off as well the robots start to have lines going down from their head to the end of their torso.

" _ **One Sword Style: Lion's Song**_ " After finishing naming off his attack both his sword and the robots spilt in half and felt down ground with a loud thud.

Rylan looking at the two combat droids in boredom threw his broken weapon towards the ground next to them and sighed, "God damn it I broke anther one I really got get my new weapon sooner or later in the meantime though…HEY YOU GUYS UP THERE DO I QUALIFY!?" yelled out Rylan as a monitor appeared a second later saying 'congratulations you qualified for Beacon Academy' on the screen as apiece paper came out of the bottom of it probably telling the coordinates where to go next.

And nearly a second later a loud bang was heard then a bullet hole was placed into the screen.

"You lazy bastards" Said Rylan as he grabbed the paper and started to walk off with a smile hidden behind by his mask as he started walking off to his next destination as a portal below the destroyed robots appeared and sucked them into leaving nothing behind but a broken monitor and sheer silence of the wind. The Chaotic user was heading to Beacon and he was going to raise a lot of hell in a good and bad way.

 **{FIN.}**

* * *

 **RylanThePrototype:Well we're done here for today and that freakin prologue was a damn long one eh?**

 **Ruby:….what just happen because I kind was blanked out after a good while**

 **RylanThePrototype:Of course you were anyways that wraps up this chapter and as always please tell me how it was for the first go at RWBY fanfic if there anything I need to work on let me know anyways this RylanThePrototype:Signing off!**


	2. Chapter 1

The Chaotic Guardian of Beacon

Ch 1:The First Steps at Beacon. Oh Joy

* * *

 **RylanThePrototype:Hello once again my readers it is me once again with anther update on drum roll please!(points to Weiss)**

 **Weiss:…No**

 **RylanThePrototype: (cries anime tears) now that's just cruel Weiss. Anyways yeah here's another update on 'The Chaotic Guardian of Beacon' with another guest star from team RWBY Weiss Schnee!**

 **Weiss:Of course they would know of me you dolt. After all I'm We-**

 **RylanThePrototype:Now Weiss what did Monty teach you?**

 **Weiss: (sigh) Don't gloat to much or your ego may get you in trouble.**

 **RylanThePrototype:good girl now then would you please do the disclaimers?**

 **Weiss:and why should I?**

 **RylanThePrototype:Do so and I'll buy you a pack of pocky….*no way that would work***

 **Weiss:…..make it two and you have a deal.**

 **RylanThePrototype: (jaw drops in disbelief)o-okay then**

 **Weiss:Good now then. RylanThePrototype does not own RWBY franchise that rightfully goes to Monty Oum and Roster Teeth please support the official release. Now where's the delicious pocky you promised!**

 **RylanThePrototype:(is gone)**

 **Weiss:Grrrrrrr GET BACK HERE!(chases after Rylan as the fourth wall closes)**

* * *

"Talking **"=what do you think**

 _*think, think, think*_ **=Thoughts**

" _ **Ice Flower"**_ **=Announcing attack name**

" **GRAAAAAAWH!"=Grim or demonic voice, take your pick**

 _[LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!]_ **=Time skips, jump cuts, or places/time/date... really depends on what is written in there**

 **{fourth wall says hello}** =yeah there won't be a lot those here but just in case though…

* * *

 _[Flashback 5 years ago, 75 years after the end of the Great War Rylan's P.O.V]_

Damn it all…I can't feel anything at all…it's so freakin cold. Wait why it is so cold I had finally wondered. Then everything slowly came back to me. The Great War and the battle between Shiro, some black creatures, helping out I believed to be four different armies and destroying a massive portion of a moon?

Okay what the hell did I do and how come I can't fully remember these events. Furthermore whatever I'm in its cold as and I can't move any part my body. So I'm stuck in a block of ice. A block of fucking ice. Okay now I feel really pissed off and hate being entrapped by a block of ice for god knows how long!

* _ **Flame Ira!**_ * I had mentally shouted and send out a massive blast of heat energy within me melting the ice that has me trapped. It thankfully took about two minutes to break out of that damn ice cap and take a look at my surroundings. I looked to be inside a cave filled to the brim of different colored gems and not only that but I felt that they had some kind of hidden energy within locked up what it appeared to be nature like?

"Most peculiar they almost the same abilities of the elements inside them….I wonder" As I slowly grew more curious of these crystals I grabbed a red crystal then a yellow crystal and with some slight difficult. I was able to rip them out and hold them in my hand a very slowly poured my energy into the two crystals which then glowed and then resonant with each other. Making me raise an eyebrow as they fused together forming a very bright orange crystal.

Natural I became even more curious of the object in my hand and decided to test another theory I had. So I threw the crystal into a big rock then raised my arm and shot an energy bolt at it causing a massive heated explosion of pure orange energy that had vaporize the entire rock formation without and then some.

Only silence was left after witnessing the after effects. I couldn't believe it no I really couldn't but results don't lie! These damn crystals are indeed tie together with nature. Oh I would have so much fun with this but first though. As I looked down at a lack of clothing I had on still. So the major priority right now is 'obtaining' a pair of clothes.

 _[Flashback End]_

"Hello and welcome to Beacon" said a hologram of a blonde woman breaking Rylan out of his train of thought. She wore what appear to be a white long sleeved suit that has opening in the middle exposing part of her well endow chest and has puffy selves that tighten near her wrists before spreading out. On her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running vertically up. For her choice in footwear would be black boots with brown heels but by far the strangest of her part of her clothing that Rylan saw was she was wearing a purple and black cape.

* _What is she trying to be a witch?_ *Thought the youthful immortal jokingly

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch and you all have been chosen to-" It was at this moment Rylan was beyond disbelief and wanted to do three things right now. First thing was straight up laugh at how much the woman took her last name so seriously the second thing was he wanted to face fault on his joke early. Finally is that Rylan wanted to faceplam at how she took the last name REALY to far.

So Rylan choose the third option and mumble something incoherent as he tuned out the holo form of Gylnda's speech.

Though quickly sending out a small pulse of his own aura he felt even more signatures some strong while a very strong and one extremely strong in fact that it felt like it was covering the entire school. Rylan pocketed this little info away in his mind as something to search up for later. This meant that Rylan was getting closer and closer to Beacon he got give some credit though there was a lot of strong amount of people there some more powerful than others which he assumed were the teachers and probably seniors of the school.

* _Okay so the strongest one at of all them is probably the headmaster then if so I should be careful someone with that kind of potential is someone not to be trifle with. In till I get more info on said person.*_ Rylan thought analytically as he leaned against the railing as he watch the clouds go by.

 _[Thirty minutes later]_

Finally as the Dust Plane landed it open its bay doors for the next generation of huntsmen and huntress and the first one to come on running out was a blonde teen standing at 6ft 1in, wearing somewhat a small knight's white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and a symbol hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes with a symbol on the soles.

He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. On his hands are wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath. His name is Jaune Arc and right now the 5th gen Arc was losing his launch due to motion sickness.

Many kind of felt sorry for the guy but didn't bother to help him as he puck his guts out near a garbage can. Rylan feeling bad decided to help the poor kid by placing a hand on the young knight's back and send a pulse of blue aura inside of Jaune to make his motion sickness stop. Jaune finally stop heaving for a second and then realized that he wasn't feeling sick anymore as he stood up and looked around thinking someone helped. Just saw no even near him as they kept walking and ignore.

Shrugging his shoulders he started to walk following the crowd hoping they knew where they were going. Rylan hiding from plain sight from Jaune he smiled softly at being able to help Joshua's great-great-great grandson out. Even it is a small thing like helping him stop his motion sickness. Before the hooded teen could start walking away an explosion was heard over near the court yard as he saw lightning, fire, and ice in a cloud of smoke. Which meant that somebody had misused Dust and probably in a large amount to looking at the explosion.

 _[At Dust Ground Zero]_

In center of the explosion was a girl standing about 5ft 2in with black hair that had red highlights in them. She wore a dressed in a black blouse, a black corset with red lacing, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her name is Ruby Rose

Standing right next to her is also anther girl named Weiss Schnee dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

At this moment though Weiss was looking very crossed at Ruby right now was pretty much scared.

"You idiot were you trying to get us killed." Screamed out Weiss in pure anger

"I'm sorry it was an accident." Ruby said quickly in panic but the frown on Weiss's face wasn't really helping her much to give her comfort.

" 'You're sorry'?! You could have blown half of Beacon due to your carelessness!" Weiss berated even more to the poor silver eyed girl. Who at this point was trying to make herself smaller and hide behind her hood. Sadly though it wasn't working as Weiss kept on going through her rant.

"Look I said I was sorry okay it was an accident princess" Ruby said slightly irritated

"It's heiress actual she's Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation" stated a girl who was dressed in all black and having a ribbon on her head. Who had just walked into the conversation.

"Finally someone who understands."

"The same company who has a history of shady deals and conservational laboring." stated in a stoic voice of Blake. This got the snowflake Schnee to be flabbergasted and try to deny the claims only for her to fumble her words and get Ruby to giggle at Weiss's predicament.

"How dare you make such ridiculous accusations!" Weiss finally got her words in order and started to defend her family's legacy. As she start to go in full length on her family's company would never do such a thing. They didn't notice a tall red and black hooded teen walk up to them with a slight sweatdrop on his face.

"Okay, okay. Break it up now what the hell is going on here?" asked Rylan

When all three girls looked up at the very tall teen they thought he was one the professors of the school here so Ruby and Weiss had decided to tell him. What came next for the poor red and black hair teen was getting bombardment by Weiss and Ruby that filled him only for Blake stand back and let the two girls explaining about what happen. Rylan could see that both girls thought he was a teacher hell even he saw it on the stoic face of Blake.

"Okay so let me get the jest of things you two had slight argument with someone falling on luggage full of dust prompting you, Weiss to grab a bottle and shake it front of her and when Ruby here sneezed causing a massive explosion which got into another argument. Then you…." As Rylan pointed out to Blake waiting for her to give out her name.

"Blake Belladonna"

"Thank you, then you Blake decided to get into this little ordeal and then start ANTHOER argument with Weiss. Did I get everything right?"

All three nodded at him which Weiss stepped up with a slight smirk on her face, "Now what will you do mister?"

"The names Rylan Uzumaki" said Rylan as he lied about his last name at drop of a hat.

"Mr. Uzumaki, What will you be doing are you going give these two punishments?" Weiss said as both Ruby and Blake slightly glare at the white hair girl as they didn't want get in trouble without even starting school.

The Chaos user really was having a hard time keeping his mischief laugh down as they still thought he was a teacher. Oh this was going be fun bursting their bubble so let the fun begin.

"Okay to put it in order here, the first part it is slightly Ruby's fault for falling on your luggage yes but I think her getting dizzy didn't help much when she fell so we can null that out. Next would be the Dust explosion which that was on you ." "What why!?" yelled out Weiss has she was confused how it was her fault.

"Did you not shake the dust at Ruby that was in a glass bottle and the only thing holding it inside was a cork? Shouldn't Dust in large qualities should be sealed tightly in an air tight compressed jars?" Rylan questioned out to only a get a low mumble of what appear to be a yes from the white clothed Schnee.

"So it stands to be your fault then and not entirely Ruby's seeing on any kind dust no matter what it is makes all of us sneeze sooner or later. Now finally Blake. It really didn't help though with things when you made those claims which to this day the Schnee Corp. is still trying to deny those false acquisitions." Rylan said which Blake had to nod seeing how she had escalated things a bit too far.

 _*Though about 75% of what they deny is true it's just hard to get them to confess.*_ Rylan thought as he had recent look see in Atlas's bank accounts and records. That he 'obtain' freely on the internet.

"So what happens now ?" Asked a puppy eyed Ruby which looked very cute in Rylan's opinion.

"Well simple really I can't give out any punishment to you three seeing how I'm a freshman and not a teacher." Stated Rylan in a serious and mischief tone.

Silence was all there was for the three girls as they stare at the tall man that said he was a freshman. Rylan was laughing inwardly as he watched their faces go from confusion to straight up wide eyed and jaw dropping when he finally let out the bomb on them.

 _*N-n-no way how can this massive giant be a freshman! How is that even scientifically possible!?*_ mentally screamed out Weiss who was having extreme trouble trying to put this information into the reality setting of her mind.

 _*…..*_ Only the sound of wind was blowing in Ruby's mind seeing how she short circuit from the information and was already trying to think why Rylan was not a teacher given his appreance.

 _*I don't even. How can. What kind of food did he even eat to get this tall*_ Blake thought in surprise and curiously as she was now trying to figure out the new mystery that was Rylan. She had no idea what she would get herself into in the near future.

Meanwhile the hooded teen could only sweatdrop at the lost and thinking faces of all three girls. So deciding to snap them out of it he waved his hands in front of them to get their attention. Except he didn't get any response from them only blank stares. That's when Rylan went the very best next thing sending a small pulse of aura finally got them to snap out of it as they felt the rush of aura hit them.

"What was that?" Questioned Ruby as she looked around trying to figure out what that pulse was. As did both Weiss and Blake in till the zeroed in on the tall teen in front of them and waited for him to explain.

"A small pulse of aura to snap you three out of stupor now then if that's should we all head on to the freshmen ceremony?" Asked Rylan in a bored and lazy tone. Making Weiss give out a humph at the man's attitude and decided to leave. Following her example so did Blake as she walk off stealth like though. Seeing how Ruby was about saying something to her and didn't want to be around any longer she had been.

Rylan just chalked up Blake as the person who likes to keep their distances from others. A lot of distances apparently seeing how he was watching her moving a bit faster towards the building. The boy had to sweatdropped at the way everything had ended rather so fast though now it was only him and Ruby. And the silence of wind.

….yay silence.

Okay enough of that Rylan turn to speak to Ruby only to find the girl lying on the ground mumbling to herself about something having to do with Beacon. Shrugging it off as one of the girl's many quirks the mysterious teen looked down over the girl and asks. "So are you going to stay on the ground all day? Or do you want get the freshmen ceremony and get it over with?" After saying his peace the boy brought his hand out to help the girl help.

Though it was quickly not needed as said girl got up very quickly with a wide eyed look on her face and start to panic about something being late. So to calm the girl down Rylan just lightly bonk on the black and red tipped hair girl's head to get her to stop being worried. It work a little to well as he had watch her recoil a bit and cry anime tears in mock pain. Oh great now Rylan felt bad for hitting what was sensationally a puppy in human form.

"W-what was that for?" cried out Ruby who was still holding her head.

"That was meant to calm you down but it slightly backed fire. I didn't mean for it tot hurt." Rylan spoke only to a cute huff by Ruby as he watch her still rub her sore head.

Sighing to himself the giant teen looked at Ruby. "You calm now though?"

"Mhm. So any idea where the ceremony being held at?" Ruby questioned only to get a light shrug from the boy who had no idea ether. This made her slight look down in depression as a small black cloud formed around her head and rained.

"Well it doesn't hurt to go walking around and try to find it right? Besides while we walk maybe we can talk about something that you may like." Rylan suggested as he patted Ruby's back softly trying to cheer the girl up now.

"Okay then well I guess we can do that. Come on then let's go find where their holding up the freshmen!" Ruby exclaimed cheerfully and then grabbed Rylan's hand without knowing and star to run. Only for said teen to jog behind her and laugh silently at how energetic the scythe user was.

 _*Ruby Rose eh? I have feeling nothing is going be a dull moment with you in Beacon. Especially that I'm here as well everyone is going to have to keep their toes up.*_ Rylan thought mischievously as he followed the red riding hood girl. He was so in deep thought that he didn't hear Ruby's question so blinking a few times he looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry can you please repeat that again?" Rylan asked apologetically only to receive a small pout from her.

"I asked what weapons you use, seeing how I don't see them on you unless you don't use any." She retold her question once again. Only to get a light chuckle from the tall teen.

"Well you see Rubes my weapon is …."

Seeing as Rylan was going for a dramatic effect the scythe girl leaned in and was getting excited for the answer. She was thinking on so many possibilities of what his weapon could be. _*It could probably be an axe that could turn into a machine gun! Oh maybe It could be dual wielding swords that once put to together could be a cannon! I can't wait show me already damn it!*_ Thought a very energetic weapon maniac girl.

Rylan seeing her going crazy of trying her best to figure out what his weapon is couldn't help but think what the hell and just show her one of his weapons. Going into his jacket he pulled out two handguns both were model off the M1911 series but the frame and size were completely twice the size, the coloring of the weapons were also different from each other. Ruby looking closer saw the one on his left was colored in silver with the outlines of it where gold giving it a heavenly look to it though at the side of the barrel in cursive was the word Angel in black with some red highlights. Now the gun on his right was a polar opposite of the first she looked. This one was had dark red frame color while it black outlines going around the gun giving it a evil look though like before this gun to had cursive writing on the barrel in bright silver with gold highlights at the ends it which spelled out Devil.

"These two girls are Angel and Devil very deadly twin handguns that I personally made and used for a great while. They can shoot .45 Caliber shells which can move about 85mphs while having a distance of 250 feet before they could lose any of the power. Not only that but the bullets are also handmade for this gun as they have both properties of flame and lightning dust inside giving the bullets more impacting power and piercing damage to the targets. Also the metal work of the guns are made out of three very rare metals that extremely hard to come by first up is Orichilaum a very sturdy yet light metal that makes barrel and handle of the gun a bit easier to control when firing while also able to handle the power of the gun itself."

Rylan took a breath for a second before he went right back to explaining once more as the stars in Ruby's eyes seem to get brighter and brighter as well the drool becoming like a waterfall. "Now the inside of the metal workings of the gun that helps the Orichilaum is a substance called Vibranium now this metal extremely rare to find hell to even find this type of metal would set you for the next five generations of your life if you sold it. The reason why this metal is is a kinetic type of metal which means…" " Which means if you would use guns for fighting close combat they can not only store kinetic energy then can be used exploit that into more destructive power especially if you have been firing the guns multiple times. It also means that even the massive power shots you use could never break the gun's metal or inner workings as it would only adsorb the impacts and keep it together!"

Stated the hooded Rose in glee as she was going all weapon fanatic mode to the extreme levels over his weapon that she even interrupted him. Though Rylan didn't mind he was inwardly clapping appraisingly to the girl as she realized quickly what the metal was made to do and was to only in a matter of minutes. That was impressive for someone as young as her.

"That is correct Ruby I'm surprised you would get the idea of it so quickly. You must have a keen eye to not only workings of weapons but the understanding of how certain metals can help each other. That's very rare to have in this day and age mostly now people just make massive weapons and almost having no idea how to use it right before they become hunters yet they just use them for the massive amounts of damage it causes." Rylan said giving the now blushing and embarrassed girl appraise to which she wasn't ready for.

Ruby giggling softly while also scratching the back of her head looked away. "Oh stop your making me blush Rylan besides its normal for people to know the stuff as I do." She stated truthfully while also not. Ruby liked weapons to the point she could figure out what the weapon was, what it could turn into, what caliber it shot or if shot energy based projectiles, and what metal it was made out of. And was only her glancing at the weapon if you would give the weapon girl time to study in the entire weapon she could probably tell you where the person started making the weapon what was inside the weapon that holds it together.

The scarred teen not even going to bother to explaining the girl on how wrong she was chose to continue on his explaining on his weapons. "All right then, yet anyways the last of metal that is outside of the gun is a metal that I accidentally made without even knowing nor have I given a name for it yet." Now this got Ruby's every attention a metal she never heard before and was on a weapon and had proprieties she wanted to know now. "This metal isn't as strong as the other two but it's in the middle meaning that it's being helped and in turn helps the others as well the weapon to achieve something incredible. It uses my aura to not only shape shift the gun, its ammo, and power it also allows me to use my own aura become and endless supply of bullets with no reason to reload and incase I ever ran out of bullets!" He exclaimed cheerfully while slightly laughing at the very stunned daughter of Summer Rose.

The poor girl was baffled at this fact not only that but her eyes had become so bright Rylan thought her eyes actually evolved into stars themselves. Though he had to move a bit towards the right as a flood of drool came out the girls' mouth. He might have broken her. This was confirmed as she started to shake the poor teen like crazy asking him non-stop to give her at least one demonstration.

It was at this point Rylan stared have swirls for eyes and was having a slight hard time forming words yet was thankfully able to. "Ruby calm down or I won't show you if you keep making me dizzy!" The boy yelled out as he was now getting really dizzy. Thankfully though Ruby had heard him and let go while looking sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, I kind went weapon craze didn't I?" Questioned out the 15 year old Huntress in-training who was blushing in embarrassment and scratching the back of her head.

 _*You have no idea how crazy you go when hearing or seeing weapons that sounds incredible legendary. Hell you probably get star crazy if the weapon looks really cool.*_ Rylan thought seeing how it wasn't hard to even picture the hyperactive Rose going crazy over weapons that would interest her.

After getting his bearings for a second after the dizzy roll-a-coaster know as Ruby he looked at said silver eye girl and smirked. Flaring his aura to his he hands then to his guns he put them together and both weapons glowed pure white and black. Then to the girl's ever growing amazement the weapons came together and start to change shape what appear to be a revolver. After a minute the glow died down and revealed a S&W 500 long barrel revolver in all it's glory the color scheme for the gun was a black and white edges all around the looking a swirl of light and darkness only stopping at the barrel. On the barrel of the gun in gold and red lettering was the world 'Nephilim' in cursive.

Spinning the gun with one finger Rylan looked at a tree that was far away from the school then he grasped the handle and pointed the new weapon form and was going to pull the trigger. But decided against it seeing how he knew the gun would do more damage then just shooting down a tree. Looking at the red grim reaper the boy couldn't help but laugh softly at her expression of shock plaster on her face.

"Ruby I would like you to met Devil and Angel's big sister Nephilim. Or should I say Nephilim version 4. You see she has multiple forms each more deadly then the next though she only has about seven forms though the 7th being the strongest out all the other forms." Stated the immortal fighter as he undid the fusion between the two guns and placed them back in their holsters inside his jacket. Also making an adorable pout form on Ruby's face at no longer seeing anymore demonstrations for his weapons. Yet she was happy anyways with seeing how the guns fused then something clicked inside the girl's head.

 _*He said that Nephilim has seven forms…Wait, SEVEN FORMS!? That means his walking artillery of destruction then! Oh by Oum I hope that no one gets on his bad side in the near future.*_ Thought a distort Ruby who was now coming to terms with someone having probably Remnant's most extreme and deadly weapons in combination of two guns.

"So Red" cue eyebrow twitch from Ruby by the nickname which didn't go unnoticed by Rylan. "What kind of weapon do you have?" He asked as he looked at the girl in curiosity. Ruby smiling at the boy's question she reached back of her hip and grabbed Crescent Rose's stand by mode then switched it to it's scythe mode and spin it around with ease before slamming it to the ground. The weapon was tall the dual eye color teen had to admit it was about 6ft maybe even more if he had estimate the way the blade was design as well how the weapon looked. Pretty much told Rylan she used speed as her main skill and needed something she could swing that would that become raw power when she was moving at high speeds.

He knew that she didn't mind fighting up close but the way her psychic told him it was more meant to for hit and run tactics instead run into and have fight them all in one go. This theory was more supported by the fact the scythe gun had a built in sniper probably something high caliber say maybe a .50 cal? With the added boost of the force the gun displaces when shooting meant that she can probably move even faster and use that force of speed to make the slices more powerful to cut through objects or Grimm. Depending on the target's density and armor that is also anther problem was with this kind of tactic would make her more vulnerable to counter attacks if she missed.

The girl had many holes in her defense by that conclusion yet he knew the reason why which was her inexperience of facing anyone who had ether pointed out the fact. Or it could be the fact she hasn't lost in a fight drastically that would make her change up her style. Ether way the young immortal didn't know and just chalked it up as things to review on a later date.

"That's a nice weapon Rubes a high caliber sniper scythe that not only dish out pain from afar but can make quite good damage at close range. Though my question is why is you're weapon taller than you?" That was the only question plaguing the boy's mind.

To which his only answer he would get would be a blushing Ruby who was giggling slight nervously as she wouldn't answer. This made him raise an eyebrow at the weird expression but shrugged it off as one of the girl's many quirks. One quick look around he notice that they had stopped moving to talk and showcase their weapons.

"I think we should start moving again Red."Cue anther eye twitch from Ruby only to get a chuckle out of the boy as he noticed it once again. "I'm sorry is Red a bad nickname to give you?" The enigma giant asked only to get a pout and nod from the girl.

"May I ask why you hate it?" Rylan asked as he tilted his head curiously at the girl. She then explained to him that there was man and his goons that she had faced yesterday before getting to join Beacon by Ozpin's recommendation. The leader of the little goon squad turned out to be Roman Torchwik who have given the nickname 'Red' to her.

After her explanation Rylan was pondering on the two names. The first one was Roman he had heard the man before several times in Vale. It turned out he was number one con artist and thief in Vale that police couldn't re-catch. Yes he said re-catch seeing how at the beginning before Roman made a name for himself he tried to steal a very rich family who lived in the higher ups in Vale. The red haired man didn't even make it inside before security found him and kicked his rookie ass then send him off to the police which then he was in jail for a couple years before escaping. After that though Roman had some how gotten even better at stealing and leaving the scene before getting capture by cops but who ever worked for the man got caught instead.

Now the next one was Ozpin it looked like this man was in charge of this school to begin with. Not only that there's barely any mention of the man's name other then people commenting on him of being an excellent headmaster and huntsman. But that was it, no one spoke of him in his younger days or any elder huntsmen or huntresses speaking about any the missions they had seen him on. Hell there wasn't even rumors about the man's past the people like to make up when they don't know anything or any info of his weapon or semblance. Ozpin was more of mystery then Rylan when entering the world of Remnant.

 _*Looks like I have to keep an eye out on Ozpin seeing how Roman isn't that hard to deal with but the headmaster…Is probably someone I want to collect as much info on and i have a funny feeling he'll be doing the same to me so it's going be a game of who can collect the must data first on each other.*_ Thought the spiky hair teen.

As he was about ponder on the subject a little more he had to pause. Well reason why you may ask? Well a certain silver eye girl was dragging him once more to dust knows where. But he could see that she was focusing on finding the assembly for freshmen. Ozpin could wait right now he should be focusing on helping Ruby finding the assembly.

What? He was a freshman at this academy and it's important to be at the orientation and try to finish it early or hope it was a small one. Because right now he didn't feel like enduring four hours of bull shit that many schools spew out during these sessions. Yet he had a feeling it wouldn't be like that.

 **{FIN.}**

* * *

 **RylanThePrototype:Okay this one took a bit longer then I excepted. Sorry for the long wait everyone…which is about only 15 people….meh I'm sure the views will grow bigger. Hopefully.**

 **Weiss:POCKY!(she was falling down from the skies aiming at Rylan.)**

 **RylanThePrototype:(sweats massively and looks up)I knew I forgot someone…..(Gets ready run once more)**

 **Weiss:(crashes into him and growls with fire in her eyes.) Where. Is. My. Pocky!? (she asked menacing while pointing Myrestantor at his chest.)**

 **RylanThePrototype:Uhhhhhhh…(quickly goes into his jacket and pulls out two boxes of pocky.) Right here?**

 **Weiss:(squeals and grabs the two boxes and then starts to happily munch on the delicious treat.)**

 **RylanThePrototype:(slowly blinks then looks at the audience with a bit of wide eyed expression.) See you guys in chapter 2. If I can live long enough to get past through this team. This is RylanThePrototype:Signing Off.**


End file.
